1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation hand carts and, more particularly, to an adjustable transportation hand cart specifically adapted for raising, maneuvering and reinstalling a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. A prime example of this philosophy is evident in the task of removing and reinstalling toilets when a new floor covering is to be installed. The usual procedure is to disconnect the water supply and remove the bolts from the floor, and then lifting the toilet bowl up and out of the way. Next each individual piece must be manhandled to remove it. This of course takes extra time, places undue stress on strain on one""s muscles and back, and may lead to possible damage to the fixture itself should it be dropped.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,590, issued in the name of Lynn, discloses a lifting device for raising and lowering plumbing fixtures, said device comprising spaced legs straddling the plumbing fixture and a suspended jack mechanism for aiding in lifting and suspension of the plumbing fixture;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,905, issued in the name of Burns, discloses a toilet bowl handling and transporting apparatus comprising a U-shaped base frame with casters, an elevating jack mounted to the frame, a releasable connection between the base frame and jack, a carrying boom, a clamping assembly and a movable clamping assembly adjustably mounted to slide along the carrying boom;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,511, issued in the name of Chitwood, discloses a toilet lift truck comprising a wheeled frame with a pair of moveable lifting bars attached thereto;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,653, issued in the name of Lacy, discloses a toilet dolly comprising a hollow body containing a water reservoir, the body having a top panel with a toilet mount, a bottom panel with locking casters, a carrying handle and a drain;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,065, issued in the name of Peters, discloses a toilet fixture installation apparatus comprising a three-wheeled base structure having a pair of lower frame members connected by a crossmember and defining a base plane, a fixed vertical mast carrying a sliding mast elevated by a jack member, a fixed horizontal boom, a fixed shoe and an adjustable shoe;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,593, issued in the name of Decky et al., discloses a hand cart for lifting and transporting toilets comprising a whelled base and frame designed to straddle a toilet and a hand operated a jack and ball engaging grapples;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,076, issued in the name of Jacquay, discloses a toilet lifting and transporting device comprising hollow steel tubing bent to define a U-shaped base frame and having a pair of support legs extending upwardly from the base frame and a cross member interconnecting the top ends of the support legs; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,137, issued in the name of Guevara et al., discloses an apparatus for suspending and transporting toilets with a wheeled C-shape assembly that has a hoist assembly mounted thereto.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which toilets can be easily removed and reinstalled without the inherent disadvantages as described above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved transportation hand cart.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable transportation hand cart specifically adapted for maneuvering a toilet.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a toilet dolly is a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped frame that slide around either side of the toilet bowl. The frame comprises two arms that are adjustable to fit any size bowl or any difficult installation and are connected to a cross-arm. Padded lifting arms are provided to lock in place around the bowl. The two toilet mounting nuts removed, a series of three jack screws are raised in an alternating fashion to allow the bowl assembly to clear the floor-mounted fastening bolts. Once clear, the bowl can be rolled out of the bathroom. The bowl can be reinstalled by a similar but reverse process. The actually raising of the jack screw can be accomplished with an electrical drill, including cordless drills, and/or a ratchet.
The use of the adjustable toilet dolly allows for the quick removal and reinstallation of just about any type of toilet bowl in a manner which is not only quick, easy and effective, but safe for both the user and the toilet bowl as well.
An advantage of the present invention is that it aid in lifting the toilet bowl and tank together from the underside of the rim of the stool.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it does not rely on physical strength of the user, thereby being safer, eliminating muscle strain and preventing back injuries.
Further, use of the present invention is less likely chance of damage to fixture, helping reduce the potential expense of the removal and reinstallation project.